A wireless device (e.g., a cellular telephone, a mobile communication device, etc.) may be powered by a power source (e.g., a battery). The power source may have a threshold lifetime of use (e.g., a battery may lose energy over a particular period of use). The wireless device may use an antenna (e.g., a component designed to send and/or receive radio waves) to transmit a signal (e.g., a radio frequency (RF) signal). The signal may originate in an integrated circuit of the wireless device. The integrated circuit may communicate a power signal. The power signal may be amplified using an amplifier (e.g., a device that changes the amplitude of a signal, an inverting amplifier) associated with the antenna. The amplifier may draw energy from the power source to amplify the signal. Thus, the antenna may consume a threshold amount of power.
The wireless device may have a feedback circuit (e.g., a sensing circuit, a rectifier circuit, a filter circuit, etc.) that may be used to monitor and/or control the power use of the amplifier. The feedback circuit may be coupled to the antenna and/or the amplifier. The feedback circuit may act as an additional load (e.g., increase resistance to the signal) of the antenna circuit when coupled to the antenna. This may increase the power used by the antenna to transmit the signal.
Furthermore, when monitoring the power use of the amplifier, the feedback circuit may not be able to distinguish between an actual power (e.g., a power value with a real number value and/or radiated transmitted power) and/or a total power (e.g., a power value which includes the reactive and active power). The amplifier may operate according to the total power and not the actual power. Thus, a feedback power value communicated to the amplifier may not be accurate. Additionally, the feedback circuit may be comprised of multiple components that may increase the design complexity of the wireless device. Consequently, the feedback circuit may require extra space and/or increase a cost of the wireless device.